bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shinji Hirako
| obrazek = | rasa = Vizard | urodziny = 10 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 60 kg | przynależność = Vizardzi, Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 5. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | partner = Momo Hinamori | poprzedni partner = Sōsuke Aizen | bazy operacyjne = 5. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society; dawniej magazyn Vizardów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Sakanade | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 21, Rozdział 183 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 109 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Masaya Onosaka | angielski głos = Roger Craig Smith | galeria = tak }} jest Vizardem i ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Jest również kapitanem 5. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Wygląd Shinji ma brązowe oczy i blond włosy do szczęki, a wiele jego min ukazuje jego zęby. Nosi standardowy mundurek liceum Karakura, mimo że zwykle nosi szary długi płaszcz, koszulę i krawat, oraz kaszkiet. Shinji ma kolczyk na języku. Podczas dni jako kapitan, miał on bardzo długie włosy sięgające niemal do pośladków. Nosił standardowe szaty Shinigami oraz kapitańskie haori. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, wrócił do dawnego wyglądu i stroju. Dużą zmianą jest zmieniona fryzura, teraz ma asymetryczną grzywkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 13 Charakter Shinji jest dość komiczną postacią, która nadaje lekkości niektórym poważnym sytuacjom. W normalnych okolicznościach ma lekceważący stosunek i zazwyczaj irytuje tym Hiyori, za co najczęściej obrywa klapkiem. Sarugaki nie okazuje mu żadnego szacunku, a nawet obraża i atakuje, chociaż Hirako wcale nie jest lepszy, robiąc dziwne miny i rzucając obelgi w jej stronę. Najwyraźniej słucha muzyki jazzowej, bo miał fonograf, który odtwarzał płyty winylowe za czasów kapitana. Ponadto, wydaje się być dość spostrzegawczy. Jako jeden z niewielu zauważył dziwne działania jego ówczesnego wicekapitana, Sōsuke Aizena. Również szybko zauważa osobowość Urahary. Podczas walki jest dość spokojny i poważny. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hirako w Soul Society Około 110 lat temu Shinji jako kapitan 5 Oddziału przygotowywał się do Ceremonii Promocji Kapitana, gdzie po przybyciu został powitany przez swojego porucznika, Sōsuke Aizena. Shinji zakwestionował gust Aizena widząc, że ten nosi swoje standardowe szaty Shinigami (większość urozmaica swoje różnymi dodatkami), co rozpoczęło debatę na temat noszenia innych ubrań w zależności od okazji. Gdy Aizen skomentował muzykę której słucha Shinji, ten wyjaśnił że jazz był w tym czasie znany w całym Świecie Żywych. Oboje dotarli do kwatery 1. Oddziału by uczestniczyć w ceremonii. Po otwarciu drzwi, Shinji został zaskoczony przez porucznika Hiyori Sarugaki z 12. Oddziału, która wkrótce została upomniana przez kapitana Aikawę z 7 Oddziału. Kiedy Shinji doszedł do siebie, zaczął prowokować Hiyori (przez strojenie min), co rozzłościło ją jeszcze bardziej. Gdy cała grupa weszła już do środka, Shinji zapytał Love'a kto jeszcze ma przybyć, na co Love odpowiedział że wszyscy są już w środku. Shinji zauważył, że nie pojawił się nikt z 11. Oddziału. Love wyjaśnił, że to jest sprawa kapitana 11. Oddziału, więc niech robi co chce. Shinji odpowiedział tylko że jest to dziesiąty Kenpachi. Nikt nie ma odwagi by go upominać. Dodał, że nie może zrozumieć dlaczego taki wybuchowy człowiek został kapitanem. Love próbował załagodzić sytuację mówiąc, że obecny Kenpachi zawsze był kapitanem 11. Oddziału. Jako pewien rodzaj dziedzictwa, nie zmieni się to szybko. Love dodał, że jeśli Shinji ma na coś narzekać, to niech narzeka na niestosowne decyzje poprzedniego Kenpachiego. Rozmowa dwóch kapitanów została przerwana przez przybycie kapitana 8 Oddziału, Shunsuia Kyōraku, któremu towarzyszyła jego porucznik Lisa Yadōmaru oraz kapitan 13. Oddziału - Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui oskarżył dwójkę o plotkowanie za plecami innych. Shinji był potem świadkiem nudnej rozmowy Shunsuia i Ukitake o tym kto najdłużej był kapitanem,oraz co się stało z poprzednią kapitan 12. Oddziału - Kirio Hikifune. Shinji stwierdził, że kapitanowie kończą im się szybciej niż papier toaletowy. Później widzimy jak Shinji stoi w rzędzie wraz z innymi kapitanami,czekając aż przybędzie nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału - Kisuke Urahara. Później w nocy, odwiedził on Uraharę i opowiedział mu dlaczego Hiyori sprawia problemy, gdyż postrzegała poprzednią kapitan jako mentorkę i matkę. Shinji dał mu kilka rad, jak być kapitanem. Zauważył potem, że Urahara jest typem człowieka, który nie robi tego co mu się każe, więc to co powiedział nie ma znaczenia. W każdym razie Shinji powiedział, że Urahara jest do niego podobny, więc niech zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Gdy Shinji odchodził, zapytał "Jak długo zamierzasz nas oglądać, Sōsuke?". Machnąwszy ręką, Shinji odsłonił Aizena ukrytego za jakiegoś rodzaju kamuflażem. Aizen pochwalił swojego kapitana i zapytał kiedy się domyślił że on tu jest, na co Shinji odpowiedział "Przed tym jak się urodziłeś", później kazał Aizenowi iść za nim. Aizen skomentował, że Shinji jest dość straszny, na co Shinji powiedział że to Aizen jest tym strasznym. thumb|right|190px|Shinji jako kapitan 5 Oddziału 9 lat później Shinji i Aizen przechadzali się po Seireitei gdy wpadli na Uraharę, Hiyori i 3 oficera Kurotsuchiego. Gdy Shinji znów wdał się w walkę z Hiyori, Aizen zapytał Uraharę czy słyszał nowe wiadomości, na co ten odpowiedział że nie. Shinji podjął temat i opowiedział Uraharze o dziwnych zabójstwach na terenie Rukongai. Shinji poinformował także, że 9 Dywizja została wysłana, aby zbadać tą niepokojącą sprawę. Później w nocy Shinji został wyznaczony wraz z Lovem Aikawą, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim, Hachigenem Ushōdą, Lisą Yadōmaru aby zbadać zaginiecie w Rukongai kapitana Kenseia Mugurumy i członków jego dywizji. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Shinji ochronił Hiyori przed czymś co wyglądało na Kenseia w formie Hollowa. Gdy przybyła reszta drużyny śledczej, zaczęli się zastanawiać czy to jest na pewno Kensei, jednak nawet gdyby nim nie był, wyciągnęli miecze, bo inaczej byliby martwi. Gdy Kensei wydał potężny ryk, Shinji zabrał Hiyori i wycofał się, widząc jak Love rozpoczyna walkę z Mugurumą. Po chwili za Rosem pojawiła się Mashiro w formie Hollowa i zaatakowała go, Shinji zawołał ją, by zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie. Mashiro zaatakowała, lecz Shinji zablokował ją. Po chwili pomógł mu Hachi, który używając Bakudō #75 unieruchomił ją. Hachi zauważył, że Love ma trudności w walce z Kenseiem i użył Bakudō #63 by jego także powstrzymać. Zapytał Shinjiego co się stało, ale rozmowa została przerwana, ponieważ Kensei zaczął się uwalniać. thumb|190px|left|Hirako poddany Hollowfikacji Gdy Kensei chciał atakować, Hachi użył Bakudō #99, by w końcu zatrzymać go. Shinji skomentował, że to imponujące używać zaklęcia poziomu 99 bez inkantacji. Shinji zapytał czy Hachi mógłby uleczyć Kenseia i Mashiro za pomocą Kidō, lecz ten odpowiedział, że nawet nie wie co im się stało. Nagle Hiyori zaczęła niekontrolowanie kaszleć, Shinji zapytał czy wszystko w porządku i powiedział Hachiemu żeby zaczął od niej, ale przerwano mu. Hiyori weszła w stan Hollowa i zaatakowała Shinjiego tnąc go przez klatkę piersiową. Następnie zapadła ciemność i cała reszta oddziału została zaatakowana przez nieznanego sprawcę. Shinji był jedynym przytomnym po tym ataku, i gdy ciemność opadła, zauważył, że atakującym był Kaname Tōsen, 5 oficer z dywizji Kenseia. Shinji zapytał go dlaczego zdradził swojego kapitana, ale przybyli wtedy Aizen i Gin. Aizen wyjaśnił, że Tōsen nikogo nie zdradził i wiernie wykonywał jego rozkazy. Fabuła Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Pierwszy raz Shinji pojawia się w 110 odcinku w liceum Karakura, jako nowy uczeń klasy Ichigo. Z początku mówi Ichigo, że nie należy do tego świata, że są tacy sami i namawia go, aby został Vizardem. Ichigo za każdym razem odrzuca jego propozycję. Po tym jak Ichigo prowadzi go na rozmowę, zjawia się Hiyori, kopie Hirako a potem bije go swoim klapkiem za to, że jeszcze nie zwerbował Ichigo. Po nieudanej walce z Ulquiorrą i Yammym a potem z Grimmjowem, Ichigo przychodzi do Vizardów prosząc o pomoc w zapanowaniu nad swoim Hollowem. Ichigo przechodzi bardzo ciężki trening. Musi stoczyć w sobie walkę z Hichigo. Potem udaje mu się tego dokonać. Gdy ćwiczy z Hiyori mógł wytrzymać tylko 11 sekund w masce. Kiedy dociera do niego wiadomość o tym, że Grimmjow się pojawia, nie powstrzymuje go limit czasowy i idzie walczyć. Ichigo walczył z Grimmjowem, ale jego limit przeszkadza mu w zadaniu ostatecznego ciosu. Później z pomocą przychodzi mu Shinji. Hirako pokonałby Arrancara, lecz przeszkadza mu w tym Ulquiorra, który zabiera Grimmjowa do Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura Shinji pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze razem z innymi Vizardami. Zapytał ich, czy chcą porozmawiać z kimś z Gotei 13, większość odmówiła, lecz Lisa poszła porozmawiać ze swoim byłym kapitanem. W tym czasie Hirako poszedł do Yamamoto. Gdy głównodowodzący zapytał, czy są oni po jego stronie, wtedy Hirako powiedział, że nie, ale są przeciwko Aizenowi i po stronie Ichigo. Następnie pojawił się obok reszty Vizardów, i gdy zapytali czy już skończył, powiedział, że nie warto marnować czasu na głównodowodzącego. Kiedy Fūrā stworzył mnóstwo Menosów Grande, Shinji i jego towarzysze założyli swoje maski. W czasie, w którym reszta Vizardów pokonywała Gillianów, on zaatakował Aizena, jednak nagle przed jego twarzą pojawiło się ostrze czyjegoś miecza. Hirako odskoczył w tył, dzięki czemu miał tylko małe draśnięcie. Okazało się, że zaatakował go Kaname Tōsen. Kiedy Tōsen próbował jeszcze raz go zaatakować, obronił go Sajin Komamura i powiedział, że jest po jego stronie. Następnie przez krótki czas Shinji walczył z Ginem Ichimaru. Kiedy Aizen powiedział, że już wystarczy i zabił Harribel, Hirako bardzo się zdziwił. Następnie Aizen próbował sprowokować swojego byłego kapitana i jego towarzyszy, ale on próbował ich uspokoić. Hiyori nie wytrzymała i zaatakowała Aizena, jednak nagle Ichimaru przebił ją swoim Zanpakutō. Gdy Hiyori spadała na ziemię, Shinji złapał ją i kazał Hachigenowi ją uleczyć, a sam poszedł walczyć z Aizenem. Były kapitan 5 oddziału mówił Aizenowi, że nigdy mu nie ufał i dlatego nie powiedział mu o mocy swojego Zanpakutō. Hirako uwolnił swoją katanę i walczył z Aizenem w "odwróconym świecie", ale jego przeciwnik stwierdził, że to nic więcej, jak tylko dziecinna zabawa i przeciął Hirako. Później Shinji razem z innymi Vizardami i kapitanami Gotei 13 walczył z Aizenem, jednak zostali pokonani. Po wojnie widzimy go razem z resztą Vizardów i Retsu Unohaną, która uleczyła ich rany. Shinji podziękował jej za wszystko, a ona powiedziała, że przyjaciele nie muszą jej dziękować. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Shinji rozmawia z Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce, zauważa, że Shinji oddał swoje Reiatsu do specjalnego miecza, którym przebiła go Rukia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strona 11 Kiedy Ichigo udaje się do Soul Society w celu odzyskania ciała Ginjō, Shinji jako kapitan pyta się go, czy jest pewien, że jest w stanie wybaczyć Kūgo za to co zrobił jego rodzinie i przyjaciołom.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 12-14 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Shinji jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Podczas ataku Vandenreich, Shinji zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai. Hirako wydaje się być zirytowany zachowaniem pozostałych kapitanów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strona 7 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Shinji jest potężnym kombatantem, nieoficjalnym przywódcą grupy i byłym Shinigami oraz kapitanem 5 Oddziału. W pewnym momencie, gdy Hirako zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo, inni Vizardzi wspominają, że Ichigo jest głupi by walczyć z Shinjim, co świadczy fakt, że Hirako nie podejmuje walki na poważnie (tak samo Ichigo, choć on starał się stłumić swojego wewnętrznego Pustego).Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 14-18''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 122 Shinji okazał się również powstrzymać Mashiro Kunę poddanej Hollowfikacji bez uwolnionego miecza, choć zajęło mu to trochę trudu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 13 Był w stanie odeprzeć Kaname Tōsena, jednocześnie oprzeć się swojej Hollowfikacji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 211 Hirako bierze również 6 Espadę na siebie i utrzymuje spokój podczas walki z Grimmjowem i spychając go tylko przy pomocy swojej maski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 140 Ekspert Shunpo: Shinji specjalizuje się w Shunpo. Jego umiejętności okazały się na tyle duże, aby łatwo przechytrzyć Grimmjowa, 6 Espadę. Jako kapitan, zanim jeszcze stał się Vizardem, był pierwszym który się pojawił, aby uratować Hiyori, nawet wtedy, gdy Lisa miała przewagę nad wszystkimi innymi kapitanami zostawiając ich w tyle w tym samym czasie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 17-19 Hirako jest bardzo szybki na bliskie dystanse. W czasie ataku na Aizena, jest w stanie dostrzec krawędź niespodziewanego ataku Tōsena, mając tylko małą ranę nad lewą skronią.Bleach manga Rozdział 367 strony 1-3 Przenikliwy intelekt: Mimo dziecinnej postawy w dawnych czasach, Hirako pokazał się bardzo wnikliwym i spostrzegawczym człowiekiem. W czasie pobytu jako kapitan 5 oddziału, był w stanie przejrzeć oszustwa Sōsuke i niektóre jego iluzje. Nawet sam Aizen przyznał się do zniechęcenia przez przebiegłego Shinjiego. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan, ma ogromne pokłady energii duchowej. Jako Vizard, Shinji posiada podwójne typy energii duchowej, część Shinigami i część Hollowa. Na jego Reiatsu mówi się jako okropne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strona 6 Praktykant Kidō: Chociaż nigdy nie widziano tego w bitwie, Shinji wykazał pewne umiejętności w posługiwaniu się Kidō, jak np. natychmiastowa dezorientacja i uśnięcie Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 14-15 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą kataną. Rękojeść i pochwa są czerwone a osłona ma kształt klepsydry. right|190px|thumb|Sakanade *'Shikai': Komendą uwalniającą jest .Bleach manga, Rozdział 385, strona 6 W stanie Shikai, rękojeść staje się dużym pierścieniem, który pozwala Sakanade obracać się wokół ręki Hirako bez żadnego kontaktu fizycznego z Zanpakutō. Ruch odnosi się też do specjalnych zdolności Shikai. Pierwsze kilka centymetrów ostrza są objęte rozszerzeniem gardy w kształcie krzyża. Ostrze Sakanade jest proste i smukłe z końcówką zakończoną ukośnie, jak krawędź brzytwy zamiast stożkowego punktu. Istnieje pięć otworów wzdłuż długości miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strona 4 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Specjalną umiejętnością Sakanade jest tak zwany . Kiedy odwróci miecz, tworzą się różowe mgły oraz przyjemny zapach, który oddziałuje na zmysły. Shinji określił technikę jako "atutową kartę". Sprawia, że postrzeganie przeciwnika się odwraca. Góra staje się dołem i odwrotnie, lewa prawą, a nawet przód tyłem. Jest to jednak coś więcej, niż tylko zmiana postrzegania, ponieważ przeciwnik widzi wszystko tak, jakby miał oczy z tyłu głowy. Nie ważne jak potężny jest przeciwnik, nawet jeśli jest przyzwyczajony do walki w konkretnym przypadku, ich organizm nie dostosuje się i będzie nadal walczyć o odruch, który powoduje, że nieustannie poddadzą się efektowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strony 6-13 *'Bankai': Nieznane. Hollowfikacja thumb|right|190px|Maska Shinjiego Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Shinjiego przypomina maskę faraona, z krótkimi okapami zwisającymi z tyłu szyi. Podczas zakładania maski, twardówki Hirako całkowicie robią się czarne, a jego tęczówki stają się szare.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strony 7-8 *'Powiększenie mocy': Podczas noszenia maski, moce Pustego Shinjiego uzupełniają moce Shinigami, co daje mu ogromny wzrost zarówno siły, jak i szybkości. thumb|190px|right|Cero :Cero: Shinji gromadzi energię, która jest wyświetlana w linii poziomej z pięści. Potem uwalnia czerwone Cero o bardzo szerokim łuku i niszczycielskiej sile. Siła Cero na odległość jest wystarczająco silna, aby spowodować ciężkie obrażenia Espadzie co najmniej ze stopniem 6, nawet przy minimalnym poborze mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 10-13 :Zwiększona siła: Podczas noszenia swojej maski Pustego, Shinji wykazał, że ma większą siłę, która przytłacza nawet Grimmjowa. :Zwiększona prędkość: Podczas noszenia swojej maski Pustego, Shinji wykazał, że może poruszać się znacznie szybciej. Jego prędkość dziwi nawet Grimmjowa. Ciekawostki 190px|thumb|right|Shinji na okładce 1. rozdziału *Shinjiego możemy zobaczyć już na okładce 1. rozdziału, jest to przedwczesny projekt jego postaci. *Rękojeść Zanpakutō Shinjiego jest czerwona, ale w 123 odcinku, gdy używa go do zerwania maski Ichigo, rękojeść jest różowa. *Rana zadana przez Tōsena powyżej oczu Hirako znika i pojawia się ponownie. *Można go zobaczyć w openingu 83 odcinka. *Gdy Shinji dołącza do klasy Ichigo i odwrotnie, tłumaczy znaczenie swojego imienia i nazwiska, mówi: "Robienie rzeczy na odwrót to moja specjalność", co może się kojarzyć z mocami jego Sakanade. *Shinji ma kolczyk na języku. Cytaty * (Do Aizena) "Czy można walczyć, kiedy góra i dół, lewo i prawo, przód i tył, a kierunek obrażenia mieszają się w twojej głowie? Nie, nie możesz. Nikt nie może. Im silniejszy jesteś tym więcej można stosować, im bardziej przygotowany do walki, tym bardziej prawdopodobne jest, aby twoje ciało reagowało tylko na to, co widzisz!" Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Shinji Hirako Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Vizardzi Kategoria:5. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō